Second Chance
by chinchikurin
Summary: When you lost your soul mate, how do you move on? What are you willing to do, to get your life back on track? Dom & Mia brother-sister arguments. Mention of Elena & Letty. One shot, unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.


**Disclaimer : Didn't own, don't sue. please? .. pretty please?**

**I uploaded this a couple months ago, after I published the B*tard and The B*tch, but it just sat there in my FFN Doc Manager, waiting for me to publish it.. I felt like I haven't express enough of the emotional battle Dom's having. But hey, practice makes perfect, right?**

* * *

When you lost your soul mate, how do you move on? What are you willing to do, to get your life back on track?

.

.

It was a dark night, not a single star appeared on the sky. The gloom atmosphere enveloped a dark figure on the beach, barely illuminated with lights from Mia's nearby cabin. Dom stood silently; he let the wave swept his bare toes.  
A night like this always had him thinking about Letty, the love of his life, the one who got away. No, she didn't get away.. She was.. Pushed aside. He pushed her aside, thinking that it was for her own safety, thinking that he was protecting her. It was a decision he would regret for the rest of his miserable life.

"Hey Dom.. I knew I'd found you here" Mia's soft voice barely reached his ears. Mia nudged his elbow with a mug filled with tea.

"Oh, hey Mi" he smiled and took the mug off her offered hand.

"Tea?" he frowned looking at the hot liquid in the mug.

"Green Tea, It'll do you good" Mia said as she sipped some from her mug.

He sipped it cautiously. "Taste awful!"

Mia laughed. He smiled lovingly at his little sister. "Thank you Mi"

She raised her mug and sipped some more. Then they were silent, Mia leaned her head to her brother's shoulder.

"I miss Letty" she said. She knew Letty was a sensitive subject to his brother after she died in a car crash. Though Dom had his vengeance, he was never the same person. He rarely laugh like he used to, he kept his feelings hidden, even Mia found herself unable to dug deeper into his brother's heart.

"I miss her too" he said as he wraped a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I miss you" she said, hoping her brother knew what she was talking about.

"I'm right here" obviously, he didn't get it.

"No, you're.. Distant now.. I miss my old brother"

He sighed. "I have a lot of things on my mind Mi, I'm sorry if I made you feel that way"

"You can talk to me Dom, you know that"

"I know" he gently squeezed her shoulder.

Then there was a comfortable silence, just enjoying being close to one another.

"I'm thinking about marrying Elena" he said after a few minutes.

Mia turned to faced Dom, disbelieve plastered on her face. her eyebrows scrunched.

"You what?"

"I want to marry Elena"

"I heard that, but why?... I mean I know about your so-called 'bond', or what Brian called 'consoled each others' lost'.. but.. Marriage is huge step Dom" she shook her head. How could his brother came up with this?

"You're the one who told me to move on" he argued.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean for you to marry her"

"I thought you liked her?!"

"I do.. But why marriage?" she started to pace in front of her brother. She stopped and faced Dom "Why Dom? Give me a good reason" she dared him.

"I don't want to lose her" he stated.

"Like you lose Letty?" she just crossed the line.

He narrowed his eyes. He hate it when he must argue with Mia, she knew him too well, and she always knew what to say to hurt him even more.

"Yes Mi... I've lost her 'coz I took her for granted, I was an ass, I was a fool, I made a mistake.. And I can't make the same mistake again"

"So you're marrying Elena out of regret?" she tilted her head. He looked away. Damn, now he's starting to regret telling her this, after all she is Letty's undoubtedly loyal best friend.

"It's not.."

"Sounds like it is" she folded her arms, her lips curled to a pout.

"She understands me, she knows I'd never love her the way I love Letty, but still she stood by me. Still she accept me. You of all people knew how messed up I am. She understands that and she never complaint.." he paused. His sister looked deep into his eyes, searching to his beat up soul to understand once again the brother she knew.

"I thought you'd be happy for me"

"I.. I would be Dom, believe me I would, IF you did it for the right reason, with the right girl"

"All I wanted is a second chance, Mi" He broke away from her gaze.

"Second chance to what? You don't love her Dom, you shouldn't marry her if you don't love her. It's that simple!"

"She loves me, and that's enough" he said calmly.

"No, It's not!" she raised her voice, "You'll end up hurting her if you don't love her Dom! It would all be a pile of bullshit!"

"Then let it be a bullshit marriage!" He raised his voice.

"Don't do this Dom, you'll regret it! Why forced yourself into a marriage if it's all bullshit? YOU DON'T LOVE HER! That reason alone is enough to not marry a person"

"You knew I could ONLY love one person Mi! ONE! And she's DEAD! She's a fucking barbecue because of ME!" he snapped at her.

She couldn't take it anymore, her palm flew across his face. She slapped him. Her brother. The one who lifted her up when she fall, the one who protected her from bullies, the same one who broke and fall apart in her arms before the police came and took him for beating up Kenny Linder.

She glared at him as tears rolled down her face. Her eyes filled with rage, her lips trembled, the sand absorbed the tea she dropped, the coming wave gently swayed her mug.

"I don't know who you are anymore Dom.." she voice cracked when she said it.

He know he was out of line. He shouldn't have said it. He stayed silent and stared at the dark ocean to ignore her. Mia let out a loud groan and walked back to her cabin, leaving Dom alone.

"I don't even know who I am anymore Mi" he said sadly.

The night sky still dark, he still stood there on the beach, wave still swept his feet. A soul without a mate, broken hearted, wounded with heavy guilt he choose to bear as penance for the true love he once waste.  
He let out a heavy breath and looked up to the dark sky and whispered "I'm lost without you Let"

.

* * *

**hate it? love it?.. let me know :D**


End file.
